Life forever after
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Sequel to Anubis ever after! How do the anubis kids and their their kids deal with their lives? Love, Lust, Mystery and Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! New story! Ok so this is an intro. Kinda boring but I'm posting a more intresting chapter after this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Patricia pov**

My life is pretty awesome. Three perfect kids and a perfect husband. Ok so maybe they aren't perfect but they are perfect to my standards. The oldest is Lukas. He is like a clone of Eddie. It's so weird. Just freaky. And he acts like him. Having one Eddie is already insane but two is even more crazy.

My middle child is Alexa or Lexie. She looks like me except with bigger boobs, tanner and has no colors in her hair. She's like the younger me. We're so much alike that sometimes we can't even talk without fighting. She's a daddy's girl and you can't deny it. She's Eddie's first girl and he loves her. They did everything together when she was younger and still do.

Last but not least is Emerson or Emma. My little baby. She's so sweet. Still not sure how the hell she's mine. She looks like Eddie and I. Her hair is dirty blonde but she wears it straight like me and puts in colors. I won't let her dye her hair though so she has clips. She has my green eyes and Eddie's tan skin. Good thing she got the tan because I'm as pale as a vampire.

Anyway I love my job. Designing stuff that is edgy but not trashy. Eddie is a great artist. Who knew? Right now I'm doing a photo shoot. I brought Lexie and Emma with me. Lexie has on a leopard print top, tight jeans, high boots, a big black bag, a gold heart necklace, gold earrings, and a bangle set. Emma is wearing a shirt that says "blah blah blah", jeans, white Dr. Martens, a hoodie, nusic note earrings and a pink heart necklace. They are both on the side talking. They get along pretty well. They aren't at each other's throats. They get along with Lukas too. I really never have to break up fights. They are pretty easy to handle.

**Nina pov**

I love my family. It's the first family I have ever really had. James looks like Fabian except with lighter hair and my blue eyes. He's a lot like me unless he meets someone new then he goes all shy Fabian.

Next is Katy. She's one of a kind. She has curly dirty blonde hair, my eyes and light freckles across her nose. She is like me a lot but sometimes does out there things. Like once she got a tongue piercing. It was fake. But Fabian had been ignoring her and once he saw that he paid lots more attention to her.

Next are the twins. Let's start with Adrian. The only way to explain him is mini Fabian. Looks like him acts like him. Just another Fabian.

Then it is my other twin. Delilah. She looks like me. The way she acts is just kind of weird. She kind of pushes from Fabian and I. I have no idea why. She used to be a daddy's girl and her and Fabian would hang out alot but recently she just has kept to herself. I wish she would talk to me. I try to get her too but she never wants too. It's kind of frustrating.

My last little one is my baby girl. Literally baby. She's six months. Her name is Sarah. After Sarah from Anubis. She has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She's a cutie. Anyway we are living in California for a year. I'm gonna miss Hawaii but all our friends are here. We already moved in. The kids don't seem to mind because their friends are also here. Right now their watching TV except for Sarah. I'm feeding Sarah. Fabian is doing something outside.

"Open Sarah." I said putting the spoon full of mushed peaches towards Sarah's face. She opened her mouth sticking her tongue out. I put the spoon in her mouth. She ate it.

"Good girl." I cooed. She smiled. I kept feeding her. Fabian came over and hugged me.

"Hey Fabes." I said. Sarah started reaching for the food. I kept feeding her until she finished.

"All gone." I said to her. She looked confused. James came over and scooped her up. Sarah giggled as James started playing with here.

My family is pretty well put together.

**Amber pov**

I'm such a happy person! Also spoiled. I'm spoiled because how many people get a life they like? Not many. I'm so so spoiled. Ok so I have four kids. First is Ariana and Avalon. My twins.

Ok so Ariana is a lot like me. She looks like Alfie but as a girl of that makes any sense. She's prettier than Alfie. She's really nice and happy.

Next is Avalon. She looks like a teenage me. She acts like me too. Alfie gives her whatever she wants and sometimes it kind of annoying. I do it too but still.

Next is Jack or JJ. He's my only boy. He looks like Alfie, acts like Alfie, basically is Alfie. Well what Alfie was like in high school. He isn't as crazy now. He's mature and stuff.

Last is my baby girl, Talia. She also looks like Alfie. No of my kids really look like me. A sad but true fact. She gets her personality from Alfie and I. I have always worried about her. She was my last born my baby. She has given me quite a scare once. She got kidnapped a few years ago. She had wandered off from Alfie and I when she was ten and apparently we had a stalker. The stalker took her from Alfie and I and held her for ransom. We paid it and got her back. We had held out for a long time but he said if we held out anymore then she would get raped. We didn't have a choice.

It was so scary and I almost had a mental breakdown and Alfie was angry all the time and the kids were crying. Just ugh. Never want it to happen ever again. Anyway I have a make-up company. I love make-up. Some people do need help with their make-up needs. I'm trying to figure out what should be my next lipgloss color. Either peach or mango. Peach or mango. It will also have the smell as well as the color.

"Mom!" Avalon yelled.

"In my office!" I called back. She came in with what looks like slime in her hair.

"JJ did this to me!" she said.

"Go take my hair stuff just no conditioner and it should fix it." I said.

"Punish JJ." she said.

"I really can't. I come up with something and he always adapts to it which just makes me upset and pissed off. Anyway tomorrow your going to boarding school and I can't keep control there." I said.

"You never punish him." she whined.

"JJ!" I called. He came in and stiffled a laugh when he saw Avalon.

"It's not funny. Give me your laptop, phone and tablet." I said. He groaned and stomped away. He came back and handed them over.

"You get them back tomorrow." I said.

"Thanks mom!" Avalon said. JJ just left.

"Try not to freak so much." I said to Avalon.

"But he pranks me all the time." she said.

"Listen, your father was just like that and I ended up marrying him so go love your brother." I said.

"Fine." she said.

"Good. Love you Avalon." I said.

"Love you too mom." she said coming over and hugged me.

I feel the love.

**Mara pov**

It's been a while since we've talked. Ok so I have three kids. Nial, Grace and Alex. Ok so oldest is Nial. He is techinacally Britannie's child. We never told him because he could pass as my kid. He acts a lot like Jerome. He's really sweet but some people just don't like him. He's one of those people you have to get to know. He's my child.

Next is Grace who was actually born a few hours after Nial. They think their twins. She has my long hair but Jerome's shocking multi-colored eyes. They are usually icy blue. She's short. I think she got that from me. I'm not that short though.

Last but not least is Alex. Alex is my youngest boy. He's tall with blonde hair and green eyes. He looks like Jerome and acts really sweet.

My family life is good except I really don't get to see them much. Work gets in the way. I'm a lawyer. A popular lawyer. I always win. Always. Jerome is busy because he's a detective. He's good but he also doesn't get to see the kids much. I miss them alot but they don't seem angry about it. I'm actually working right now. Jerome came in.

"Hey Sherlock." I joked.

"Hey babe." he said coming over to me. I kissed him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see you." he said the kissed my forehead.

I love him.

**Joy pov**

Hey. Ok so my life. I'm married to Mick and we have two kids. You already know Landen but we can still talk about him. Ok so Landen is my oldest. His hair is dirty blonde, he has brown eyes and is really tall. He gets in trouble a lot. Like alot! He spends alot of time with his girlfriend, Ariana. Yea Ariana is Amber and Alfie's daughter. He's over protective of his baby sister.

My baby girl is Leona. She has blonde hair, pale skin, my eyes, and she's curvy. Leona is Leona is really the only way I can explain her. No one's really like her. She doesn't dress like she's trying to get attention but guys do give her lots of attention. She's a daddy's girl. Mick keeps the boys who dare to stare at her away. She's like a girl Mick.

The only reason we moved to California is because everyone else from Anubis is here. We put our kids in the same school. It's a fancy school. We're fancy people. I own ten resturaunts, six bakerys, four coffee shops and two bars. I love's me a bar. Mick plays foorball or soccer as Americans may call it. You know what I never got. Their football barely uses their feet and what is a soccer anyway? I don't get it but I guess I have to learn because I'm living here now. Our house is huge.

I'm suntanning by the pool right now. Leona and Landen are in the pool. Leona's on Landen's back and he's tossing her around. She splashed in the water. I smiled. Leona popped up from the water and flung water and Landen. I could have told her that was a bad idea. Landen grabbed her and took her under. I rolled my eyes and they both popped up.

"I hate you." Leona said.

"Love you baby sister." Landen said.

"You suck." Leona said getting out of the pool. Landen just went under the water and swam away. Leona sat next to me and wrung out her wet hair. She threw her blonde hair back behind her shoulder's and laid on the chair.

Yea she can be a diva.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexie pov**

So my parents are taking me to my new boarding school. Whooopie. I'm unenthused. The school is intresting. It's a private school but you need at least one talent. I probably also got in because my parents are artsy and shit. We have to live on campus. The fuck! They have like apartment complex's for each ages. I'm sharing with Avalon. Thank god. That's like the only god thing. I'm really not excited. I'm riding in my car now. I have in earbuds listening to sick puppies. We finally got to the school. Shit.

This place is huge! It looks like a college. I shared a look with Emma. I would look at Lukas but he's driving his car down here. I don't have a license. Just because you run into a tree doesn't mean you should fail. Emma ripped the earbuds out of my ears and pointed to mom and dad.

"Were you listening, Alexa?" dad asked. He's the only person who calls me that.

"Um yes. What was the question?" I asked.

"Will you watch over your sister?" mom asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"Get out. You need to go." dad said. Emma and I got out of the car. She hugged mom first and I hugged dad. He trapped me.

"Be safe." he murmered.

"I am, daddy." I promised.

"Really safe. I don't want to have to come and get you out of trouble." he said. Next he held me at arms length.

"Promise me you'll stay out of trouble and do your best." he said. I can't promise that. I looked down.

"At least try." he compromised.

"Ok." I said. He hugged me again and kissed the top of my head. He slipped something into my pocket. I reached for it.

"In private." he said in my ear. I nodded and left the hug. I hugged mom.

"I don't want any calls about you skipping or fighting." she said.

"I won't. Jeez." I said. She patted my back then let me go. They left Emma and I alone. Emma and I were dragging our bags along. I walked her to her apartment. She actually gets to share with Delilah and Adrian. They let boys in their apartments but think people my age are going to have sex if they mix boys a girls. It's 100 percent true. Emma looked nervous. I helped her unpack her stuff into her room. She sat on her bed. I sat next to her and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry." I said.

"I'm nervous. I'll barely see you or Lukas." she said. I saw tears growing in her eyes.

"I promise to visit you as much as I can. I might see you around and we can see each other after school and on weekends." I said.

"Fine." she said. I kissed her head then left. I found my apartment building. Haha I got the best one on campus! I found my room and used my key. Holy shit. I love it.

"Who's there?" I heard Avalon ask.

"A stalker. Who the hell do you think, bitch?" I asked. She came from the upstairs part of the apartment.

"We have one of the penthouses!" she exclaimed.

"I know who got the others?" I asked.

"I dunno. You wanna see my room?" she said. I nodded. She grabbed my arm and took me upstairs. Wow this place is awesome. She took me into her room. Wow. This shit is cool! The bed is like a circle and branches off into a couch. The ceiling looks like a purple versoin of space and the wall is a skyline.

"It came with this stuff!" she said. I ran next door to my bedroom. It looks futuristic.

"I know you hate pink so I gave you this white and icy blue one." Avalon said.

"I love it." I said.

"I'll help you unpack." she said. We lugged our stuff to my room and we moved all my shit around. I guess this is my new home. We went to the auditorium and picked up our schedules. Ok so my schedule.

_My schedule_

_7:30-8:30 Advanced ballet_

_8:35-9:45 Contempaorary dance III_

_9:45-10:00 Break_

_10:01-10:45 Hip hop II_

_10:56-11:50 Vocal classes_

_12:00-1:00 Lunch_

_1:00-1:30 Geometry_

_1:35-1-55 English_

_2:00-2:30 Chemistry_

_2:35-3:00 History_

_3:05-3:45 French III_

Oh my fucking god! I'm going to kill myself! Why are my classes so early? And why do I have so many dance classes? I love dance but still, Avalon grabbed me. She showed me her schedule.

_Avalon's schedule_

_7:45-8:30 English_

_8:35-9:00 History_

_9:05-9:30 Chemistry_

_9:35-10:00 Algebra_

_10:00-10:56 Break_

_10:56-11:50 Vocal classes_

_12:00-1:00 Lunch_

_1:05-2:00 Fashion design_

_2:05-2:50 Chorus_

"Why the fuck is my day longer?" I exclaimed. She shrugged and took it back. The fuck?

**Katy pov**

Oh god. I'm nervous. I walked Adrian and Delilah to their apartment. Delilah opened the door. Emerson was sitting on the couch watching TV. She turned her head when she saw us. Her and Delilah hugged. They seem fine. I went to my apartment assignment. I think I'm sharing with Ariana and Grace. I opened the door. I heard sequeling. Well Ariana's here.

"Ari who's here?" I heard Grace ask.

"I don't know but we have to be in the auditorium in about ten minutes and it's half way across campus." Ariana responded. Grace came downstairs.

"It's Katy!" she yelled upstairs. Ariana squealed and came downstairs. She hugged me.

"We have to get our schedules and stuff!" she said grabbing my hand.

"I have to unpack." I said.

"We'll come back! Let's go. I want to see how many dance classes I have." she said.

"Ok let's go." I said. After we took in all my bags we just sat them in the hallway. We ran across campus which forced Ariana to ditch her heels. Grace told us these shortcuts and we got there two minutes early. People were packed in there.

"Ugh great." Ariana groaned. We found seats in the back. Ariana was rubbing her feet.

"Ran for nothing." she murmered. Our headmaster came in. It was a lady. She started talking about how we have all these expectations. But it was boring. When she stopped blabbing we got our schedules.

_My schedule_

_8:00-8:45 Creative writing_

_8:50-9:30 Ballet II_

_9:35-10:00 Break_

_10:01-10:45 Hip hop II_

_10:50-11:30 On camera acting III_

_11:35-12:00 English II_

_12:00-1:00 Lunch_

_1:05-1:35 Algebra II_

_1:40-2:10 Egyptian _

_2:15-2:50 History_

_3:00-3:30 Free/Study period_

Egyptian? Like Egyptian history? Or what? The fuck. After we finished all the learning about school stuff we went back to the apartment. I unpacked all my stuff and sat on the bed. Ariana came in. She was in a skimpyish outfit.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting ready for tomorrow." I said.

"Uh no. Your coming to the party." she said.

"What party?" I asked.

"The one where anyone who's anyone is coming too and you are my best friend so you are coming. Also Lukas will be there. And you love Lukas." she said. I blushed.

"Get changed!" she said.

"Ok." I said going to my closet.

"None of your stuff. Wear this." she said handing me a sparkly black romper.

"Um this isn't me." I said.

"Everyone dresses like a whore or borderline whore. This is borderline now change." she said. I sighed and slipped into that and some sparkly heels.

"Let's go." she said way to excited.

God this feels like a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy! In this chapter is overprotective brotherness and a new couple. And I'm happy you like the story I rewrote it so many times.**

* * *

**Landen pov**

I'm ready for the party. I waited for Nial to be ready. Stupid hair problems.

"Hurry up." I said. "I know you want to bang Lexie but wait!" he yelled back at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm dating Ariana." I pointed out.

"Yea. But you obviously don't remember two weeks ago when you took advantage of the drunk Lexie!" he snapped. Ok so maybe I did kind of take advantage. But I can't help myself. It kind of sounds bad because I'm dating Ariana but damn Lexie's hot. I haven't exactly told her I had sex with her. But she drank the spiked drink. She was asking for it. Lucky it was me and not some prevented guy. I have also made sure Lukas never found out because he would kick my ass. Nial finally came out of the bathroom.

"Ready, princess?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, prince." he joked. I rolled my eyes. We left our apartment and got into our seperate cars. We can't drive together because we could possibly have to drive someone drunk home. It might have to be several people. I finally got there. It's at someone's mansion and their parents are gone or some shit like that. My phone rang. I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"Hey Landen." Leona said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked.

"Your not my mother." she said.

"I am your older brother who is in charge of you while your at boarding school." I said.

"You suck. I'm definatly sneaking out tonight. Later hater." she said then hung up. I seriously have to go track her down. I looked through my contacts. God I seriously have to call this person. Talia. I called her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Do you know where Leona's going tonight?" I asked.

"Ummm..." she said.

"Spill Lewis." I said.

"Well were kind of already here." she said.

"Where?" I demanded.

"The big party." she said. They shouldn't be here! This is why we seperate age groups! I don't want my baby sister with a bunch of drunk seventeen year olds!

"Who the hell took you here?" I demanded.

"We got a cab." she said.

"Tell Leona she better get back because if I see her at the party I am calling dad and having him drag her back." I said. She sighed and covered the mouth piece. I waited.

"She says fine she'll go back to the apartment but she'll be alone." she said.

"Then you go with her. You shouldn't be here either." I said.

"You aren't my mom." she said. What is with that comeback?

"How about I call your dad too and have him take you home? I know he would love his baby girl being at a party with drinkers, smokers and humpers." I said.

"You are an evil person but fine. I'll go. Dickhead." she said then hung up. My work is done. I got out of the car. I went into the party. Well drinks have happened. People are dancing, music is pounding and people are puking. I love partys. Their is one person who I know loves partys more though. Just need to find her. I looked around. Their she is. She was talking to Katy. Her hair is so bright. I looked around for my girlfriend. She was talking to Lukas. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. I went over to them and gave her a glare.

"Hey babe." she said.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said.

"You kissed him." I said. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, Landen I like you but we don't work out. We both have our eyes set on other people." she said.

"What?" I asked. She moved her head into the direction of Lexie.

"You look at her with love in your eyes. Also a little lust. Yea I know what you did with her and I would confess it." she said.

"We already dated once and..." I trailed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have cheated on her. I know she didn't find out but the guilt ate at you so you had to drop her. She still loves you. You still love her." she said. I gave a look at her.

"Why do you act stupid?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Your brilliant. What's with the dumb act?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Just comes and goes. Ya know?" she said. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the head. She pulled away.

"Go get her." she said. I went over to Lexie. I grabbed her by the waist.

"Ok horny guy. I don't want a fuck." she said without turning to me.

"Please." I whispered in her ear. She shivered recognizing my voice and turned. I smashed my lips onto her and lifted her up. Her arms snaked around my neck. She pulled away leaving my lips alone.

"A-Ariana." she stuttered.

"Were finished." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said.

"It's fine. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. She stayed silent. Is she going to say no? God I don't want to get dumped.

"Your not going to randomly dump me again are you?" she asked.

"No, never. I made some mistakes back then that I promise I won't make again." I said.

"I guess but this time I will let Lukas and my dad come down on you." she said. Ok never going to dump her. Seriously her dad is like fucking stone and Lukas is muscely.

"No heartbreaking. I promise." I said. She bent down and kissed me. I tapped her bottom lip. She opened. My tongue moved in her mouth flickering her tongue. She fought for control. I like that she doesn't roll over for me. I held her tighter trying to make her give up.

"Stop it Landen." she hissed still kissing.

"Give it up, Lex." I said not breaking. I squeezed certain parts in her back. She winced every once and a while. I know how girls tick. She is about to melt completly.

"Stop." she begged. I bit her lip. She gave me control. Yes. We made out until we needed dumb air. We breathed heavily. She stared into my eyes. I probably had lust in mine.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I turned my head. Avalon. My ex girlfriend. Ariana's twin. Yea I dated twins. She stomped over and slapped me.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"You hurt my best friend, I hurt you. Got it pretty boy!" she said.

"Of course, Ava." I said.

"Don't call me Ava." she said then stomped away. I shared a look with Lexie. She winked.

Sexy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya Thx for reviews and I hope you like wht else I do.**

* * *

**Emerson pov**

I'm nervous for school. More like terrified actually. I have photograpy classes, art classes, creative writing and regular school. I'm stuck actually taking gym. You wanna know why. I can't dance like basically everyone I know. Like my sister. She is great. My dad is apparently a great dancer. He made her take those classes. He tried to get me classes. I have no coordination so that backfired. Can't play anything else.

I have gym. Like no one here takes gym. Damnit! Delilah has to take it. She's great a sports just lazy as fuck. Adrian doesn't have to take it because he has soccer and lacrosse.

Yea I'm more American than I am british. I was born in England though. My sister was born in America. It was an accident though. Or so I was told. My parents said they were coming to see Nina and Fabian and Lexie just kind of you know happened. She's never been one for waiting. Right now I'm in my bed looking through my text books. All the regular classes like math and stuff is always shortened. I have to get lots of stuff in. I was a honor student at my last school. Delilah came in.

"Hey." I said.

"You wanna go to the dining hall for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. She looks really pretty. She has on a pink tank top, shorts, flip flops, tote bag, gem necklace with a matching breacelet, pink stone earrings.

"Do you know where basically everyone 15 and older went?" she asked.

"I don't know. Shouldn't they be in their rooms?" I asked.

"Yea but I went to visit Katy and her apartment building looked deserted." she said.

"Let's just go eat." I said.

"Okay. Adrian isn't coming with us." she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Some sports stuff." she said. I nodded trying not to be dissapointed.

"Come on." she said. I got off of bed and followed her. We walked to the dining hall at school. It's like a buffet here. Lots of people are in here. I got spaghetti and Delilah got salad. We sat in a corner by ourselves.

"This place is crowded." I said.

"Yea but I like busy." she said.

"Just a lot to take in." I said.

"Their are lots of talented people in the world. If their also rich then you end up here." she said.

"Yea. It's definatly competative." I said.

"I like a little compitition." she said looking around. After dinner we went back to our rooms. Adrian was there.

"Hey Em." he said.

"Hey." I said. I sat next to him on the couch. Delilah smiled but said nothing.

"So what's up?" Adrian asked.

"Nothing we just ate." I said.

"Yup by ourselves." Delilah said.

"Sorry I had practice." Adrian said.

"We haven't even started school yet." Delilah said.

"I need practice." Adrian said. Delilah shook her head.

After we talked more we decided to go to bed. When I took off my jeans I felt a lump in my pocket. I took it our. Oh yeah. Dad gave this to me. A necklace with a flower. Weird. I sat it next to my bed and put on my pajamas. After looking through my text books again I got into bed. I stared at the ceiling. How the heck am I going to do this?

I miss mom and daddy already. They said I could call them. Their probably sleeping. I feel like such a baby. You know relying on your parents all the time but I'm close to them. I tossed and turned in the bed. I can't take it. I turned on the TV. I flipped through channels. Maybe I need a drink. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Why do people do this? It doesn't even make me tired. I looked through the stocked cabinets of the kitchen.

I found hot chocolate mix. Ok so how do I use this? Uh a cup of water. Where are the measuring cups? And the mugs? I found the mug just not cups. I looked around until I found them. I poured a cup of water in the mug and heated it up for two minutes. I took it out and poured in the chocolate mix and stirred it up. I found whipped cream and filled my cup with whipped cream. I dropped the whipped cream can and bent down to pick it up.

"Midnight snack?" a voice asked. I looked up. Adrian. He swiped his finger in my whipped cream mountain and stuck it in his mouth.

"That's mine." I joked moving the cup away. He smiled a little. I bit my lip from saying something. I could feel my cheeks grow hot. Right now is not the time for blushing.

"So why are you up?" he asked.

"Can't sleep." I said sitting on the counter. He sat next to me on the counter.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked.

"Just not tired." I said.

"Is it nerves?" he asked.

"Kind of." I said.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. God he's so close to me. I gulped and nodded. He started talking and I just listened.

He makes me feel like jelly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi hi! I take ideas if u have suggestions!**

* * *

**Lukas pov**

So were a little bit into the party. As soon as I got here I haven't left Katy's side. I don't trust these guys. I was looking out for Lexie but I haven't seen her. She better not be having sex. Who am I kidding? She's staying pure until shes married. Katy's not pure. I'm not pure. It's ok though. I have to buy her birth control because she can't buy it for herself. I have to hide her birth control in my car because she has no where to hide it. People are so high it's kind of funny. Someone came up to Katy and I.

"Want a drink?" he asked. No I don't. Katy reached her arm out. I moved her away from him.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"If your dad found out about this he would first off kill me and second ground you until you die." I said.

"Whatever." she said then walked away. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me.

"Don't be mad I just care about you." I said.

"I just wanted to try." she said.

"Why would you want to try anything alcoholic?" I asked.

"Just wanted to try." she repeated.

"Do you want to lose me forever?" I asked.

"No but it's just one." she said walking over to the bar. I tried to grab her but people kept walking past me. I got over to her about ten minutes later. Four empty glasses. She was laughing looking really tipsy.

"Hey I know you!" she said pointing to me.

"Your drunk, Katy." I said trying to help her up. She collapsed in my arms. Shit. Ariana's gonna shoot me. I guess I'm taking her to my apartment. She looks like she's dead in my arms. I picked her up and her head lolled back. When I took her outside she started moaning.

"Glad your awake." I said opening my car door. I sat her in the back seat. She laid down.

"Get up. I don't want it to look like I have a dead girl in my car." I said.

"Dead people. Their dead and stuff." she giggled.

"Act like yourself." I said.

"I want to play a dead girl. That seems fun. How'd you kill me?" she asked. Oh god.

"You drank too much, your dad would kill me so I killed you. Now sit up." I said. She laid down and made her tongue go out of her mouth like a fake dead person. I just shook my head and sat in the drivers seat.

Why does my girlfriend be the one to get drunk? We have school tomorrow. Damn I really can't hide her anywhere. In my apartment James is their and he's gonna kick my ass. So I see ass kicking in my future. He almost killed me when Katy and I started dating. For someone whos shy he will punch the shit out of you. Something pulled my hair.

"I'm a dinosour! Ribbit!" Katy said.

"Sit down, Katy." I said. She pouted and sat.

"Buckle up." I said.

"It's tangled." she said. How the hell do you get that tangled? I pulled over and looked at her. She had infact tangled herself in the seatbelt. I carefully took her out and buckled her up. She unbuckled herself.

"Katy, don't mess with it." I said.

"Why?" she pouted.

"So you'll be safe." I said buckling her back up.

"It's choking me!" she exclaimed.

"No it isn't." I said. She stopped thrashing.

"Oh." she said. I went back to the drivers seat. I went through about thirty minutes of her singing songs and skipping through about every five seconds. I was finally back on campus. At least we have the same apartment building. I picked her up and carried her to our floor. I opened my apartment door and gently sat her down on the couch.

"Hey you home?" a males voice asked. Shit James. I can't let him see her like this.

"Hiiiii Jamessss!" Katy slurred. She's trying to make me die isn't she? James came from the back. His face immedently turned dark.

"What the hell did you do to her? Was your plan to get her drunk and have sex with her? Well your not gonna because that's my baby sister!" he screamed.

"Don't yell at me. She got away and got high. This techinacally isn't my fault." I said.

"It's my dinosour's fault I said no but it kept mooing." Katy said.

"Dinosour?" James asked.

"Moo." Katy said. James came over to me.

"I'm going to kill you. Better hope she turns out ok." he said.

"Take me back to the party." Katy pouted. James turned to her and his face softened.

"You need to go to sleep ok?" he said.

"But I don't-" Katy protested.

"Shh." James cut her off. Katy pouted. She looks like such a little girl. It's cute.

"I need pajamas." she said.

"I'll get her a shirt and some sweatpants." I said.

"She isn't wearing your clothes. She's my sister I'll get her my stuff." James said then went to the back. I sat next to Katy and rubbed her back. James came back with some clothes for her. He helped her change. She sat on the couch. She collapsed again.

"I'll take her to bed." I said.

"She's not sleeping with you." James said.

"Either she sleeps with me or you give up your bed and sleep with me. Do you wanna sleep with me?" I said.

"Fine she can sleep with you but their is a boundry line and clothes stay on." he said.

"I sleep shirtless." I said.

"Well put one on." he said.

"I get hot." I said.

"I don't care. Keep your shirt on." he said. I rolled my eyes and took Katy to my bedroom. I changed into sweatpants and a shirt. Who the hell sleeps in a shirt? Well what guy at least? I slid in bed next to Katy. She started tossing and turning. I held her in my embrace. She seemed calm. I like this feeling.

I woke up early the next morning. Well like 7:30. My classes don't start until an hour but Katy's are in thirty minutes. She was still asleep. I lightly shook her. Her eyes opened up. She stared at me.

"My head hurts." she said. I got her out of bed and took her across the hall to her apartment. I opened the door with a pin from her hair. I snuck her up to her room. She had an outfit laid out so I just helped her into it.

"I can't go to school." she said.

"You have to." I said.

"I can't go. I feel awful." she said.

"I can't exactly tell the school nurse you got high." I said.

"Just say a stomach ache! Lie." she said.

"Ok." I sighed. She crawled back into her bed. I sat down and rubbed her back. She closed her eyes and fell asleep maybe she should lay off of partying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Some people said do one in a parents POV so I did! Tell me if you want me to do more. I still take ideas.**

* * *

**Patricia pov**

Ok so I miss my kids. It's kind of lonely without all their shit everywhere. I'm working and Eddie's working. Today I'm taking a break. I'm staying at home. I'm so bored. I should be designing something but I procrastinate. Badly.

"Yacker!" Eddie called. He works from home most of the time.

"What?" I yelled.

"Come here!" he said. I started grumbling and went to where he paints. His studio is basically all white. He's that much of an idiot.

"What?" I asked in the doorway.

"Be my model." he said.

"No. I don't want you drawing me." I said.

"I'm not. It's sculpting. That's why I have the clay." he said.

"No way, Miller." I said.

"Your a Miller too." he pointed out.

"Whatever." I said.

"Be my model." he prodded.

"N-O. No" I said.

"Please. Unless you want some model I could hire." he said.

"Fine. I'll do it." I said. He gave his famous smirk. It kind of got me nervous.

"Change." he said simply.

"Into what?" I asked.

"Look on the bed in our room. I have something laid out." he said. I quirked my eyebrow and went to our bedroom. Oh hell no. The most skimpy bikini in existence. I was about to scream no way but I do know he would hire a model. And I don't want some model with him alone because he won't let me in his studio unless I'm modeling. I sighed and changed into the bikini. I went back to the studio.

"You look pretty." he said.

"Bet you think so." I said.

"Stand on the pedestal." he commanded. I stepped on their. I put my hands on my basically exposed hips. Eddie got a paint can.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Sculpting!" I exclaimed.

"I need to also paint you." he said dipping his hand in bright red paint.

"No fucking wa-" I said. I got cut off when blood red paint splatter over my toned abdomen.

"I hate-" I said then got cut off when Royal blue paint hit my thigh.

"What was that you were saying?" he asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"The theme of my new thing is you. So ya know. You gotta be colorful." he said.

"I'm about to say some colorful words." I said. He took his hands and painted my cheeks purple.

"You like purple." he said.

"Yea. So?" I said.

"Well the colors I also painted on you make purple." he said. I didn't think about that. He is right though.

"So this paint won't stain me right?" I said. He chuckled.

"I don't want a purple wife." he said.

"Just paint me." I said holding my arms out. He did. He insisted on using his hands. He's a pervert but he gets away with it. He took pictures of me so he could use them to sculpt with later. He's so picky for being the laziest person I know. So by the time I finished posing this paint had became sticky. I looked at the pictures. Wow. I look different. Purple in a gold bikini. I'm crazy for agreeing. Something cold and wet hit me. I jumped. Eddie had thrown water on me. The paint just dribbled off.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. I've gotta actually go to the office but after you wanna go out for lunch?" he said.

"Sure. I'll get ready." I said. He kissed my head then left. I sighed and went to our bedroom. I took a shower and laid in bed with my robe on. Something felt eerie. I sighed. The bedroom door swung open. Oh my god. X-Xavier.

"Hi sexy. Miss me?" he said. I screamed. He tried to pin me down. I kicked and punched and thrashed. I felt another pair of arms hold on me. I looked. Some guy. He kind of resembled Xavier. They managed to get me pinned down. They tied me up with rope.

"What the hell could you possibly want from me now?" I asked.

"Revenge." Xavier hisssed into my ear.

"So your going to take me again? I'll send you to jail again." I said.

"Not exactly. Your doing as I say when I say." he said.

"No I'm not." I said.

"Well, Patricia you have no choice. I already have both of my sons after your girls. They will hurt them depending on how much I want them too. You don't listen then you will be attending Alexa and Emerson's funerals." he said inching closer and closer until he was in my face.

"Fine. What first?" I said.

"Sex." he said.

"Haven't you had enough of that with me?" I asked.

"Oh not me. Cam here. My little cousin." he said. I squinted. I've seen him on something.

"Is he a wanted criminal?" I asked.

"So you have seen him." Xavier said. God dammit. At least I'm on birth control. Xavier left Cam and I alone. He can not be too much older than Lukas. I think that's rape almost.

"I can't get arrested for rape can I?" I asked.

"I'm 21." he said. So I can't get arrested. He took off my robe which left me exposed. He did what he wanted with me. I really can't fight back. He tied me to the bed!

"Your pretty sexy." he said.

"Thanks." I murmered. He finished hurting me and cut my stomach. Only like the first layer of skin. Just made a cut. Like I'm a cutter. Him and Xavier took something out of my jewerly box each. Probably sell it for money. Dickheads. Xavier sat next to me and smirked.

"Nice doing buisness with you." he said. I growled. He gave me a kiss then him and Cam left. When I was sure they were gone I started screaming for help.

"Yacker!" a male's voice called.

"Eddie, come here!" I screamed. I heard his footsteps run upstairs. He looked shocked when he saw me. He untied me and sat me up.

"What happened?" he asked pulling me into an embrace.

"Xavier's back." I said.

"No! He had fifteen years!" he said.

"It's been 16 years Eddie. He did his time and he's back after me." I said. Eddie buried his head in the crook of my neck and said;

"Don't worry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! New chapter time!**

* * *

**Avalon POV**

So I like this school. I've only had one class with Lexie and now it's lunch time. You have two choices ffor lunch. Stay at school or go out to eat. Lexie and I are going out. Ariana wanted to stay with her cheerleader friends or whatever. Lexie said she invited a few other people. I look adorable. A black and white jumpsuit, black and white heels, pink cardigan, pink tote bag, Hello Kitty necklace, Hello Kitty nails, bow earrings, zebra print bracelet, a rose cocktail ring, dark eye make-up, pink lipstain, perfume called 'oh, Lola', and my blonde hair is curly and tumbles down my shoulders.

Lexie looks cute too. She has on a navy tank top with a white anchor, gray jeans, navy tote bag with white dots, boots, hoop earrings, silver bracelet with a bow, a ponytail, we have the same eye make-up and she has on her purity ring. God I really should tell her about how she got drunk and had sex because she doesn't remember it. I have to drive to the resturaunt because she doesn't have her liscense. It's killing her. My mom gave me lessons and she isn't that bad a teacher.

"I'm so tired." she said as I pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm dancing all morning long and after this I am going to have to cram in a regular school day in a few hours." she said.

"Everyone crams in a regular school day in less hours. I've already done mine." I said.

"Is it hard?" she asked.

"Kind of. It's just rushed." I said.

"That sucks." she said.

"Yes and if your me then you don't get any of it and end up just talking the whole class." I said. She laughed.

"That's probably going to happen to me." she agreed. The car ride was short and we got to Panera bread (AN: I FUCKING LOVE PANERA BREAD! I ATE MAC AND CHESSE THERE FOR LUNCH FOR A FUCKING WEEK! THAT SHITS ADDICTIVE!)

I parked my car and Lexie and I got out. It looked kind of rainy outside.

"Who else did you invite?" I asked.

"You'll see." she said as we went inside. I saw who she invited. Landen and James. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

"What the hell!? I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked.

"You know I hate Landen and you also know I sound like an idiot around James." I said.

"Well you sound like one when your not with him too..." she trailed.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"I'm kidding and I invited Landen because he's my boyfriend and James because you need to face your fears." she said.

"But he doesn't like me. He goes all blank when he talks to me." I said.

"Well you know what? Make him like you." she said. Jeez. She dragged us back over. Her and Landen did their whole hug, kiss, mushy moment. James and I awkwardly stood there and said hey. We ordered our stuff. Landen ordered for Lexie and paid for whatever she wanted. Lucky bitch.

"I'll have have a roasted turkey fuji apple, Frozen Caramel and a pumpkin muffie." I said.

"A muffie?" James asked.

"It's the top part or the muffin." I said.

"Weird." Landen commented. I rolled my eyes. I was about to pay for my stuff.

"I'll pay for it." James said.

"You don'-" I started.

"It's fine." he said.

"Ok then." I blushed. Sometimes I wish I was as tan as my siblings because this blushing wouldn't be so noticable. He ordered and paid for his stuff and my stuff. I looked at Lexie. She was eating Landen's face off. He was holding her tightly. I poked them when their thing buzzed. They kept kissing. I slapped Landen on the back of his head.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Foods ready." L said. Landen grabbed their food and they headed to a table. James and I's food was ready.

"Thanks." James said.

"Your a cute couple." a lady said. We both blushed.

"We aren't a couple." I said.

"_Sure_." she said. I got really really hot. James and I went to sit with Landen and Lexie. I sat next to Lexie. Landen was kissing up her neck and she was kissing his nose teasing him. James and I just smiled across from each other. Maybe I could say my feelings. After a little while I needed to touch up my make-up. I took out my compact. Someone bumped into me and made me smudge my lipstick. Ugh.

"Watch your step." the person sneered. I turned around. Destiny Zeno. Her silvery, blonde hair was almost covering her exposed ass.

"Destiny." I growled.

"Hi Ava." she said.

"To you it's Avalon. You gonna try and kill me again?" I said.

"Oh that was the past." she said.

"Get away from me." I said.

"Don't you just want to talk it out?" she asked coming closer.

"Stay away!" I yelled about to storm out. She grabbed my wrist twisted them behind my back and pushed me to the wall.

"Listen to me princess. Your life needs to come to an end soon and I'm going to be the one to do it. Your a spoiled little rich girl who's parents fucked with my dad. Your father faked dying so my dad would screw up and I want revenge." she hissed in my ear. I started shaking.

Someone help me.

**Ariana POV**

I love this school. I have classes with Grace, Katy and my other friends. The school cafeteria is better than most peoples. I got a salad and lemonade. Grace, Katy and I sat at a table. Katy looked and I say this as a friend pretty bad. She looked tired.

"Did you skip classes this morning?" Grace asked.

"No I felt bad and the school nurse came and gave me something. Now I'm better." Katy said. Lukas came behind Katy and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" he said.

"Hmmm. Lukas." Katy said.

"Correct." he said sitting next to her.

"Hey Luka." I said. I've always called him that. His hair was all gelled up. He's always been kind of cute. Who am I kidding he's like a fucking hottie. He kissed Katy's head.

"Your feeling better." he said tucking hair behind her ear.

"Hello." a voice said. Nial. Him and Grace hugged. Their twins like me and Ariana. Katy slightly scowled. She can't stand him.

"Hey Kat." he said to her. He's always called her Kat. Katy just glared and drank her lemonade. Awkward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! New chapter! I'll take about the younger kids more soon I promise.**

* * *

**James POV**

Avalon was in the bathroom for a long time. I was getting worried.

"Lexie, go get Avalon." I said. She sighed and went into the bathroom.

"Someone has a crush." Landen taunted.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Come on. You love Avalon. You want to get in her pants." he said.

"I don't want her in my pants." I murmered.

"Well you want her." he said.

"I've never said that." I said. He snorted.

"Yes you have." he said.

"Landen, shut up." I said.

"Fine but eventually you'll have to tell her before she gets taken. She's kind of easy." he said.

"No she isn't! She made you go through that hugge checklist." I said.

"She does good sex though. She's great at that." he said.

"Speaking of sex when are you going to admit it to Lexie?" I asked.

"Whenever she finds out." he said.

"She thinks she's virgin! Don't you think she'll want to know her first time?" I said.

"She doesn't remember so it isn't that big a deal." he said. I was about to talk when I saw Lexie and Avalon come back.

"Guess who we saw in the bathroom? Destiny. Avalon's old friend. Never knew why you guys stopped being friends." Lexie said sliding into the seat next to Landen. Avalon shrugged.

"Just differances." she trailed off. Something wrong. I've know her since forever. Our parents are like best friends. They said we used to play with each other as babies.

"Are you ok?" I mouthed to her. She solemly nodded. I grabbed her wrist and took her outside the resturaunt.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ok so their's this girl her name is Destiny Zeno." she started. The hairs stood up on the back of my neck at Zeno.

"Uh huh." I said.

"She's trying to kill me! She said my parents did something to her and I just don't know." she said. She looked like she was about to cry.

"It's ok. Your ok. She hasn't hurt you." I said.

"She said she would kill me." she said.

"She wouldn't get away with it." I said.

"She's evil! She would get away with it!" she said. She was in full fledged tears now. I looked at her sadly. The sky roared and rain pured down.

"Fantasic!" she shouted at the sky. Her make-up was running. I put my jacket over her head and put up the hood. She kept sniffling. I took her to my car and we stared at the storm. She was still crying.

"I feel like an idiot!" she sniffled.

"Your not an idiot." I said.

"Yes I am." she said. I cupped her face with my hands.

"No you aren't." I said. She pulled away from my hands. Damn it! SO close to kissing her. She rubbed her arms.

"I'm cold." she said. I turned on the heat in my car.

"You wanna go to my apartment?" I asked.

"That'd be nice." she said. I drove back on campus to my apartment. I opened the door. I was freaked out by what I saw. Katy and Lukas were having sex on the couch. They were also playin gwith whipped cream. A.K.A he was licking it off her. I felt anger grow inside.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY BABY SISTER!" I yelled. He looked up and she looked over. She scrambled from under him. She gathered her clothes.

"James, it's not what you think." She stuttered.

"Go to your apartment." I commanded.

"She's a big girl. Let her decide." Lukas said.

"Well my parents left me in charge of her." I said.

"I'm in charge of Lexie and Em. You don't see me riding their jocks." he said.

"Maybe, you should ride jocks. Lexie virginity is gone." I said guiding Katy out. I closed the door and heard something smashed.

Landen's dead.

**Lukas POV**

Lexie promised me she would never have sex until she was at least 21. That lying little. Ugh she's my sister. I stormed outside. Avalon was standing in the hallway.

"Don't tell her." she tried.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't her choice. She doesn't remember." she said.

"How the hell does she not remember?" I asked.

"She was backshit drunk. Landen decided to take a shot." she said.

"I'm going to kill him!" I said.

"Fine! Bust his balls! If you do take pictures but let him tell her on his own." she said.

"Fine." I muttered.

Landen is as good as dead to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lexie POV**

Ok so Avalon and James basically ditched Landen and I. Best friends my ass. Anyway we went to my apartment. Well he walked me to my apartment. I had to get ready for class. My phone rang. Daddy.

"Hey daddy." I said packing up my books.

"Hey Alexa." he sighed.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked.

"I need to let you know. Just watch your back." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just someone has been bothering your mother and were worried." he said.

"Don't worry daddy I'm fine." I said shoving my binder and notebooks into my tote bag.

"Alexa, do not take this lightly. Warn Em too." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, daddy." I said.

"ALEXA KENDALL MILLER, I'M SERIOUS! STOP BRUSHING THIS OFF AS NOTHING! THIS PERSON ALMOST KILLED YOUR-!" He yelled then faltered.

"My what?" I asked.

"I have to go." he said.

"Who did they almost kill?" I demanded.

"Alexa, just be safe. Also wear that gift I gave you." he said.

"Fine. Goodbye." I said then hung up. Stupid parents. Gonna tell you something then not tell you everything. Ugh. I looked through my room and found what he gave me. Stupid necklace. I don't even know what the hell this is. Its kind of like a part of a crown. Whatever. I put it around my neck. The rose gold started to turn bright red. My chest heated up. Power radiated throughout my body. I looked at my watch.

Wow I need to get across campus. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the apartment. I ran as fast as I could. I got to the building where the big learning happens. I ran into the geometry I'm almost late. The bell rang and I sat in the front. The teacher called roll. Class was overall boring. So same thing for English.

Next Chemisty. Dear, god I hope I become somehow bad at science. I'll explain. So my dad had this whole bad relationship with his parents and shit. Same with my mom. My dad's dad. A.K.A my grandpa sorta kinda apolagized. So for a summer when I was about like eight I stayed at his mansion house thingy. I had to be all proper and he made me learn stuff! So at home I lived in Venice beach in California. Fucking artsy shit and I loved it. I walked to the beach like everyday. So I was in proper England with my Venice beachness.

Anyway he took me in for three fucking weeks of my summer when I could have been at concerts! He made me learn about science and act proper and apparently I'm good at science. Ugh. He showed me off and just ugh. So I always hide my science stuff and act like I flunk every single test. At every school my science teacher knows who I am. I rushed into class ducking my head down.

"Alexa Miller?" obviously my teacher asked. Maybe I'll just pull my whole bad girl thing. In magazines that's what people pose me as. People know my parents so they know me.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms. The teacher rolled her eyes. She doesn't look too much older than me.

"I want you to sit in the front." she said. I shook my head no.

"No way. I'm sitting in the back." I said then ran to a table in the back of the class. No one was at that table. People started trickling in. A boy slid in the seat next to me. He was staring at me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hey." I said bored.

"I'm Xabier." he said.

"I'm-" I stared.

"Alexa Kendall Miller." he said.

"Yes I am." I said wondering how he knew.

"Your really pretty." he said trying to take my hand.

"I'm really taken." I said moving it away.

"Oh I know." he said putting his arm around me. I tried to push it away.

"Why are you touching me?" I asked.

"I want you." he said in my ear.

"I don't want you." I said finally pushing him off. I moved to the other side of the table. He moved over to me. He grabbed me by the wrist.

"Your going to do what I say." he said. I slapped him. He pulled me into an embrace and looked at me with a glare.

"I would cooperate before I take your sexy little body and I lock it up and keep it for myself." he said cupping my face in his hands.

Oh my god!

**Emerson POV**

I hate where my locker is. Like in a dark hallway. I have to get to my photography class! I love photography. Delilah's taking it because and I quote "I love cameras!". I felt hands rest on my ass. Like from behind. I turned around. A boy. He shoved me against my locker. His body pressed against mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked against him. He simply grabbed my waist and smashed his lips to me. I don't want him. I tried to push him away but that was like a lost cause. His hands went north. He cupped my breast in his hands. I stood paralyzed. He picked me up and drug me to a storage closet. He put a broom on the door knob so no one could get in. He raped me to put it the short way.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Joel." he said simply then left. I heard the door click. My hands were shaking. I grabbed my phone from my bag and called Adrian.

"Hey." he said.

"Come get me." I said in the most quiet voice.

"What?" he asked.

"I got raped." I whispered. He heard that.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"In the closet by my locker." I said. I heard voices in the background telling him to sit down. I heard a door slam.

"I'm coming Em." he said.

"Hurry." I said. He hung up. I pressed my head against the wall. I tried to put my clothes back on but I was shaking to much. I heard a clicking then the door opened. Adrian.

"Oh my god." he said. I probably looked pathetic.

"He hurt me." I cried. He helped me put my clothes back on and picked me up. He just let me cry. He carried me over to the apartment and sat me on the bed. I heard the door open and jumped. Lukas came in. He came to hug me and I moved away. For reason I'm terrified of him.

"Why is she pushing away?" he asked.

"She's probably scared." Adrian said. Lukas sat next to me and gently touched my shoulder. I screamed. He let me go. I started breathing hard.

"Em calm down. It's just Lukas." Adrian said rubbing my back. I kept breathing and crawled like a little baby into his lap.

"Get away from my sister." Lukas warned.

"She crawled to me." Adrian said. I snuggled into the warmth of his chest.

"Em, you wanna hug me?" Lukas asked. I shook my head no. "Em, I'm your brother I wouldn't hurt you." he said. I looked up at Adrian. He nodded. I slid out of his lap. Lukas placed me in his lap. It felt nice. He held me like a baby.

"Baby Em. My baby sister." he muttered in my ear. I listened to his ehart beat. After a little while I crawled back to Adrian. He seemed suprised.

"Protect me." I said. I had an impulse to take of the necklace daddy gave me and placed it in his hands. "Please."


	10. Chapter 10

**Alex POV**

Ok so I have never had a weirder first day of school. In my life. It's just not like a normal school. I heard Emerson was missing for some of her classes and that's just plain freaky. I've felt like I was followed. At the end of the day JJ and I decided just to hang out in our apartment. JJ was listening to music and I was doing homework. I hate craming shit into like two hours. I threw my text book on the ground.

"I'm going out." JJ said.

"Have fun." I said.

"I'm gonna find Delilah." he said. I shook my head. She's high matinace like his mom. My phone rang. I picked it up.

"Agent Clarke." a voice said. This never ends well. You see I'm a secret agent. Wasn't my choice. It's all my parents fault. Mostly my dads. He's a detective and the goverment just had to watch his kids to see if they had any potential. I guess they decided Grace was too short or something. Nial's probably too cocky. I say that with love for my siblings.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I have a misson for you." my boss said.

"What is it?" I grimanced.

"There was a computer chip stolen and it needs to be recovered. You'll get more information later." he said. I heard the apartment door open.

"Hey!" a girls voice rang out. Leona. She came into the room. I quickly hung up.

"What's up?" I asked nervously.

"You wanna go get smoothie's?" she asked.

"No thanks." I said.

"Come on. I also wanna go shopping and your coming with me." she said grabbing my hand.

"Leona." I sighed.

"Your coming." she said dragging me. I sighed. She dragged me out of our apartment building and walked to another one. We went to Nial's apartment. She let herself in. Landen was studying with Lexie. Well they had books out. They were eating ice cream.

"Hey Landen." Leona said.

"Yes Leo?" Landen asked. Leona scowled.

"Can you take us to the mall?" she asked in her most baby voice.

"Studying." Landen said holding up a book.

"Your eating ice-cream." I scoffed. He narrowed his eyes.

"Studying." he said.

"Just take them." Lexie said adding hot fudge to her ice-cream.

"Fine." Landen huffed. Him and Lexie got up. She scarfed down her ice cream then we all piled into Landen's car. He drove kind of fast to the mall.

"Don't get kidnapped." was his advice to Leona.

"Shut up." she said as she looped her hand in my. We're kind of complicated. We don't exactly date but we've kissed and gone on dates. It's strange. So I still have that whole being watched feeling. I turned. All I saw was Lexie and Landen making out on his car. Their discusting. Leona took my hand and dragged me inside. This is like an expensive mall.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Shopping, smoothies and my moms got a store here so I want to make sure people aren't being stupid." she said. I nodded. We walked around the mall. She dragged me into this shoe store. She tried on a bunch of sneakers and converse. She tried on high heels as a joke.

"Fantastic." I said sarcastically. She wobbled in them.

"I can get this." she said. She tripped. I caught her by the waist in my arms. She giggled and I helped her stand up. "I think I'm done with the heels." she announced sitting down. I took her heels off for her.

"You look in pain." I said.

"Kind of." she said. I gave a small smile. She put on her coverse then took the shoes she actually wanted. It was like thirteen pairs. She likes shoes. She handed over her credit card and got a few bags. After we left that store she dragged me to get smoothies.

"Why am I coming with you?" I asked. She took a sip of her smoothie then looked at me.

"Talia's dancing, Emma is like not wanting anyone to even look at her and that's basically it." she said. Something flew past my face landing inches away from Leona's face. A knife?

"AHHH!" She screamed very high pitched. I looked around. People in black looking like they wanted to get to me. I grabbed Leona's hand and ran.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"No explaining just run." I said. We made it outside. A knife hit a brick wall. I got tired of Leona freaking out so I just grabbed her and ran with her. I ran until we were as far away from the mall as I could go. She placed her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"Umm. I don't know." I said.

"Oh I know you know what I don't know." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't change the subject. Why was someone trying to stab me?" she said. I actually don't know. Well I kind of know. They probably think she's my girlfriend or something and are trying to get rid of her.

"I'm not fully sure but they may be trying to kill you." I said. Her eyes turned to fear.

"Why?" she asked.

"They are probably after me." I said.

"WHY?" She asked.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"Fine, I'll just tell my dad, mom and brother I'm trying to be brutally murdered and it's all your fault." She said getting out her cell phone. I grabbed it.

"Ok fine. I'm a spy." I said.

"And I'm a elephant." she said sarcastically.

"I'm serious." I said. She rolled her eyes. Something grabbed Leona from behind.

Uh oh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya! So what's up? I hope u like! If you really wanna see something then just tell me!**

* * *

**Leona POV**

I was going off on Alex when something grabbed me by my neck and waist. Alex froze. His hand moved to his hip.

"I would stop unless you want me to snap her head off." the guy who was holding me said. Alex stopped.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Not of importance. But I'm taking her with me." the guy said. I elbowed him. Something fell out of his pocket. I slipped it into my hoodie. The guy gripped me tighter.

"Ok boa constricter. Release." I said. He held me more. Alex eased towards us.

"Let her go and I won't call for backup." He reasoned. The guy bellowed out some sort of laugh. It wasn't normal. Like freaky.

"Why do that? She's your little girlfriend and I might as well hold her for ransom while I have her." he said. Little dickhead. Landen, my dad and my mom will kill them! They are like sharks! They will kill those who threaten family. I kill him too.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Alex said. Wow that sounded like a lie. I mean we kind of are an item. But it's kind of a confusing thing. Evil guy snorted.

"I'll just be going." he said then started to drag me. I kicked him and thrashed. He kept a grip on me. Alex had it and started fighting the guy. I got thrown on the ground. Alex was kicking the crap out of the guy. The guy was fighting too.

"Get away Leona!" Alex yelled. I scrambled to my legs and just ran. I heard heavy footsteps gathering and chasing after me. I was out of breath. I finally had to stop when I hit where the road was. Like no place to walk across. The men grew closer. I started crying. Someone stood in front of me. Then a group of people. They were protecting me. More came and beat up the bad guys.

"Get her out of here!" One demanded. They picked me up and placed me in a car. I don't like this. They sped away.

"Where am I going?" I asked.

"A safe place." one said. They drove to some dark building. I gulped. They took me inside and just looked at me. After some time I saw Alex. I guess he changed into his spy stuff. He was talking to some other people. I stared and tried to understand.

"The chip wasn't on him." Alex said. My hand slipped to my hoodie pocket. I took out a blue computer chip. People's eyes widened.

"She has it!" A guy exclaimed.

"Give it over." This girl about Landen's age said.

"STOP!" the lady talking to Alex said. She bent down next to me.

"Can I have that?" she asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Important." she said.

"I want to know what it is." I said.

"Little girl, you could go to jail." she said.

"Parents would get me out." I said. She gritted her teeth.

"Give it over." She said.

"She has a right to keep it." Alex spoke up. People looked at him.

"What?" the lady asked.

"She could keep it safe. Better than us." he said.

"Your right." the lady said. What? She handed me a chain. It was a square charm. She placed the chip inside and locked it.

"You are to stay in Alex's sight at all times. If not then you are in big trouble." She said. I nodded. She handed me a knife! I could use this on Delilah! I hate her. I placed it in my purse. So Alex got told stuff and we got to leave. We went back to the apartments. He's moving into my bedroom. His boss sent a letter to the head master saying we had to room and have the same classes. We already have the same classes but now he can't leave me. Talia had to move into an apartment with J.J. Yea her older brother.

I plopped down on my bed. Alex sat next to me. He ruffled my hair then kissed my head.

"Are we an item now?" I asked.

"I want us to be." he said.

"I do too." I said looking up. He bent down and kissed me. We had a make-out session on my bed. I laid in his arms.

"Landen and Daddy are going to be pissed." I said.

"They can't kill me. I would fight back." he said.

"True." I nodded.

This will be a fun experience.

**Emerson POV**

I'm scared to death. Just of everything. I didn't want my parents to know about the rape. Lukas and Lexie held out about a day before they told. Their coming over today. I'm scared that they'll be mad at me. I barely fought back. I just suck. If it had happened to Lexie she would have beat his ass but I couldn't. I really do suck.

Right now I'm sitting on my bed sniffling. Lexie and Lukas were comforting me. I want Adrian. My parents came in. They sat on the edge of the bed. I scooted away. Daddy tried to hug me but I screamed. He moved away.

"She's afraid of boys at the moment. She just needs to warm up to you." Lukas explained. I nodded. I could tell daddy was a little angry and disappointed I couldn't trust him. I reached my arms out. He hugged me. It took almost every part of my body quaked when we touched. Eventually I got used to it. I moved into his lap and put my arms around his neck.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing my back.

"This boy came up to me, dragged me into a closet and raped me." I said.

"I'm sorry baby." Mom said placing her hand on my leg. I sniffled. Daddy gave Lexie a look.

"You didn't warn her." he said getting mad. What?

"Daddy, this was right after you called and I didn't know what to look out for." Lexie said.

"I said look after your sister and make sure she was ok." he said.

"I never wanted her to get raped!" she exclaimed. I burst out crying. Daddy started rocking me.

"Don't cry my little Emma. It's ok. I'll kill whoever did this to you." Daddy said.

"Who is it?" Mom asked. I shrugged.

I actually don't know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Hopeyou like the story. I take suggestions.**

* * *

**Eddie POV**

Someone raped Emerson. My Emerson. She is more fragile than usual. I swear this is Xavier's doing. She feels weightless. I mean she's light but now she really feels like it.

"Emma what was the last thing you've eaten?" I asked.

"I haven't eaten this week." she said.

"Why haven't you eaten?" I asked.

"I haven't been hungry since the rape." she sniffled.

"Emma you need to eat." I said.

"No." she said.

"Emerson, you're going to get sick and malnourished. I don't want you malnourished. You could die." I said.

"Eddie." Patricia scolded.

"It's the truth." I said.

"I'm not hungry, daddy." Emma said.

"You're eating now." I said. She shook her head no. "Emma," I warned.

"I'm not eating." she said. I picked her up and carried her out of her apartment. Lexie, Lukas and Patricia followed after me. I carried Emma outside to my car. I sat her in the back. Lexie, Lukas and Patricia stared.

"We're going to dinner." I said. They shrugged and got in. Emma was screaming like a toddler. She started crying and choking. Patricia was sitting in the back with her. Well Lexie and Patricia. They were rubbing her back and trying to calm her down. I parked at a resturaunt. Emma was shaking.

"Nice job, Eddie." Patricia said. She had Emma crying into her chest.

"I want Adrian!" Emma screamed. Wait what? I looked at her.

"As in Adrian Rutter?" I asked.

"She would only go to him on the first day." Lukas said.

"Great." I murmered. Lexie and Patricia got Emma to stop crying. She stomped into the resturaunt. We followed. She wouldn't release Patricia.

"I forgot my purse." Patricia said.

"I'll get it." I murmered and went outside. I went back to the car and unlocked it.

"Life going good?" someone asked. I turned. Xavier. Hmm. Just as ugly only stronger.

"What the hell do you want with my family now?" I asked. He smirked.

"Just revenge." he said.

"Listen to me. You as much as lay a finger on them it will be your head." I said. He snorted.

"I have more people to get to them. I'm more than just your ass." He said. I shoved him out of my way then went into the resturaunt. I handed Patricia her purse. She kissed me cheek then we got seated. Everyone was kind of on edge.

Xavier is tearing us apart.

**Lexie POV**

I really need to get out of this dinner. Landen's taking me out. It's some fancy resturaunt.

"What are you eating, Alexa?" Daddy asked.

"I'm not hungry. I actually have a stomach ache." I said.

"Maybe you should eat." Lukas said. I kept my fake smile and slid my phone under the table. I texted I call him Luka.

**_Conversation with Luka_**

_I'm trying to get out of this dinner!_

**Well I want to too! I have dinner with Kitty.**

_Hehe Tutu! And you mean Katy?_

**Your such a little kid! And it's my pet name for her.**

_Aww. But seriously I have to get ready._

**Let's just sneak out.**

_I know your genius (not really). But Mom and Daddy would figure out we left. But I have an idea._

We both looked up and met each others eyes.

"Hey Daddy I think maybe just you mom and Emma should talk things out. We don't want to be in the way." I said batting my lashes.

"Ok. Take a cab to campus." he said. I kissed his cheek. He handed me money for a cab then Lukas and I left.

When we got back to campus we ran to our apartments. In mine Avalon was sitting in the kitchen with some sort of spa mask on her face. It was brown.

"Where were you? I've been waiting to beautify you!" She said.

"No time. Just dressed. But first a shower." I said then scrambled to the bathroom. I ran in and threw my clothes off. I took a quick shower and changed into a little black dress.

Avalon pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. She also did my make-up.

"Last but not least the shoes!" She said showing me Christian Louboution's.

"From your third mother?" I asked. I say that because it's like she has four mothers. Her mom is first, then Aunt Nina, then her Aunt Sophia and lastly her Aunt Dana.

"Hey My Aunt Sophia's dad is Christian Louboution so I get gifts. I mean your mom is friends with Avril Lavigne you get free shit." She said.

"Point taken now give me shoes!" I said. She handed them over. I slipped on the strappy black heels with the open toe and gold trim.

"Aww you're so cute! Landen will love you." She squealed.

"Speaking of love. When are you going to tell James your madly in love with him?" I said. She yanked my ponytail. I squealed.

"I'm never telling him." She said stomping to her bedroom then slamming the door.

"Drama Queen!" I called after her.

"Just go on your date!" She yelled. There was a knock on the door. I opened. Landen.

"Wow." He said.

"Thanks." I said. He kissed me and I kissed back.

We went down to his car and he drove me to the fancy resturaunt. He helped me out of the car. He kept glancing at my purity ring. It seems to bother him. We got seated and I decided to talk about the ring.

"I know you think it's dumb I'm holding my virginity but I just want to wait." I said.

"I get it." He said. I smiled. We both ordered our food and just talked and flirted. I took a sip of my water. I saw my reflection. Wow my lipgloss wore out.

"I'll be right back." I said getting up and going to the bathroom. I reglossed my lips. Someone entered the bathroom. They appeared in the mirror. Xabier. I whipped around. He ducked my flinging ponytail.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just making sure you're ok." He said grabbing my waist.

"I'm on a date." I hissed pushing him away.

"I know and I'm hurt princess. What about me?" He said.

"I'm not your princess or your girlfriend. Leave me alone." I hissed. He held my waist.

"You know hot piece I think I might make you mine." He said. He took our a needle and jabbed it into my arm. Drugs.

I passed out.

**Lukas POV**

I was on my date with Katy. After we had dinner we just decided to walk around. Her heels were hurting her so I am carrying her. She's giggling. I love her giggle. My cell phonr started ringing. Katy took it out of my pocket.

"Let it ring." I said. SHe picked up

"Hello." She said in her happy voice. I rolled my eyes. "He's right here." She said then handed it to me. I shifted her so I could hold the phone too.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where the hell are you?" Dad asked. Shit. I had told him I was in my apartment.

"Just on a walk. What happened?" I asked.

"Just come to Emma's apartment." He said. He sounded kind of worried.

"Ok." I said then hung up.

I carried Katy all the way to Emma's apartment with me. Mom and Dad were comferting a crying Emma. Mom looked like she was about to cry too.

"What's wrong?" Katy asked.

"Go to Emma's bedroom." Mom said solemly. I sat Katy down and went to Emma's room. It looked like there had been a fight. I went back up.

"Someone tried to take Emma." Dad said. Oh my god. Hasn't enough bad things happened to her?

"Where's Lexie?" I asked.

"She was just sleeping in her apartment. Avalon said she staggered in basically passed out." Mom said. That doesn't sound right for Lexie. She can stay up until about four and be fine.

Somethings up.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a loooooonnnnnngggg chapter! Well relativly long. I hope you like and I wanna know "Do you have a favorite character?"**

* * *

**Katy POV**

Last night was hetic. I feel bad for Emma. She's a sweet girl. I stretched in my bed and got out. I shut off my phone alarm and saw I had a new message. I unlocked. From Lukas.

Conversation with Lukas (Love)

**You wanna ditch school today?**

_Sure!_

I've never ditched school before but it should be fun. I went to my closet. I took out a multi colored shirt that said surf, jean shorts, sandals with pink straps, pink heart earrings, yellow bangle bracelet, yellow tote bag, light eye make-up, nude lipgloss, I put my hair in a braid and painted my nails with white tips and a pink tip underneath.

I passed Grace's bedroom. She was doing her last minute studying as always, I passed Ariana's room. She was on the phone and painting her nails.

"Do you think she's drunk?" She asked. A muffle response was heard. She rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't know. Maybe Landen got Lexie drunk and she's just hungover." She said. The person anwsered and she had a bored look like "that's what I said."

"Are you sure she doesn't remember anything that happened, Ava. I mean she has been drunk before." She said wiping up polish that had fallen on her big toe. She must have felt my glare and looked up.

"Talk to Katy." She said then handed the phone over.

"Hey Avalon." I said.

"Hey, umm Lexie is like passed out. Kind of like a hangover but it seems a little dangerous." She said. I heard a moaning.

"Um maybe alchol posining?" I said.

"God I hope not. I'm not taking her to a doctor because she might get kicked out f-" She trailed.

"For what?" I asked.

"It's drugs!" She exclaimed.

"You think Lexie's on drugs?" I asked.

"No I think she got drugged, Probably Landen. That bastard." She said.

"You blame everything on him." I said. I looked at Ariana.

"Landen?" She mouthed.

"Oh yeah." I mouthed back. She shook her head and smirked.

"Well I know Lexie wouldn't do them and I see a little needle mark on her so yea she has been drugged! I should get a prize for figuring that out. That was hell of alot of thinking." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Ava." I said.

"Bye Katy Kat!" She said. I hung up and tossed Ariana's phone on her bed.

"Where are you going so early?" She asked.

"Lukas." I said simply. She bit her lip.

"We have school." She said not meeting my eyes.

"We just aren't going." I said.

"Have fun." She said not looking up still. What's her problem? I left the apartment and met Lukas at where he has his car. He was waiting.

"Hey babe." He said then kissed my forehead.

"Hey." I said then kissed his lips.

Today will be fun.

**Ariana POV**

Is it bad I want to turn in my best friend and my crush for ditching? I walked down the halls in school next to Grace. Her nose ring shimmered in the light. I wonder if her parents even know about it. Or care for that matter. Her parents are nice just kind of absent sometimes.

I wore one of my favorite outfits today to take my mind off of the whole Lukas Katy love fest. It's a red tank top with a gray baggy one shoulder top over, silver jeans, Hello Kitty high heels (they are sparkly with Hello Kitty's face on them!), Hello Kitty earrings, my bright red tote, charm breaceket with a heart, black sunglasses, nude lip gloss, good eye make-up, my hair is curled and I have Hello Kitty perfume!

I love Hello Kitty! Well me and Avalon. Grace looks nice too. I picked out her outfit! She has on a flowy black tank top, white and black ombre jeans, sparkly converse, big black tote, black spade earrings, hairs in a braid, eyeliner, dark lips, and a heart nose ring!

She looks so pretty. I want to help her get a boyfriend. I know she has a thing for Lukas. Like me. It's fucking weird that everyone in my apaprtment has a thing for Lukas. Maybe she could be with James. The two brainiacs. I mean it isn't like he likes anyone else or anyone else likes him.

"You think we should tell?" Grace asked cutting through my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"About Katy and Lukas not showing?" She said.

"I mean it's only fair right?" I said.

"Yea totally fair." She said. Ok so maybe this isn't good but we both know she would rat us out. Goody goody.

"No this is bad. Let's not." I said. She nodded.

"But I could." A voice from behind said. We turned. A girl and a guy. They were practicially glaring at Grace.

"Umm who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Chloe, He's Justin." The very tall girl said. She didn't look so um how do I put this? Nice/Pretty? Eh close enough.

"Ok well I'm Grace-" Grace started.

"Clarke yea we know." Justin said.

"Is their something I should know about?" I asked.

"None of your buisness." CHloe snapped.

Ok who are these people?

**Katy POV**

Today was so much fun. Lukas and I got back on campus. A teacher came up to us.

"You must be Katy Rutter and Lukas Miller." He said. We nodded.

"Headmasters office." He said. Why? Ugh they must have found out I left. Lukas and I went to the headmasters office. I started to get nervous. I never get in trouble. That's always Lukas. He doesn't really seem to care. He slouched back in the chair and put his feet on the desk.

"Don't do that." I hissed.

"Relax, I know her. I've been here at least twenty times." He said.

"We've been here a week." I said.

"Yea." He trailed. Our headmaster came in and I got riduclously nervous. Another door opened. Uh oh. My parents. They didn't exactly look happy. Mom had Sarah on her hip.

"Hi Mom. Hi Daddy." I said. They sat in the other chairs not anwsering. My headmaster dismissed Lukas so he left.

"What seems to be the problem?" Daddy asked.

"It seems Ms. Rutter has been skipping." She said.

"Katy!" Mom exclaimed. Sarah was trying to come to me but mom held her back.

"How many times?" Daddy grimanced. I could tell he was angry.

"Well she missed half her classes on the first day." Headmaster continued.

"I was sick!" I exclaimed. She looked at me.

"It is my understanding it was from a hangover. We have low tolerance for drinking at this school Ms. Rutter. It is also illegal. I have half a mind to call the authorities." She said. I shrank back in my seat and shut up. She looked back at mom and daddy.

"She also has skipped a full day today. She is to be in detention every morning at seven and every afternoon until six. She also has a curfew now at ten o'clock." She said. Ugh. I hate my life.

"Is their anyway to lessen her punishment? So we can just give her our own." Mom asked.

"No." Headmaster said.

"What about a generous donation to the school?" Daddy asked.

"How generous?" Headmaster asked. Daddy wrote a check. This is the privlage of having to brainy ass parents. They know how to get you out of shit.

"I guess since she is a great student I can let it go." Headmaster said. Yes! So more talking out. Eventually they asked me to step outside. I took Sarah with me. I sat her on the ground in the hallway and she crawled around. She kept trying to stand herself up. I was playing with her.

"Hey cutie." I cooed spinning her around. She gurgled and giggled.

"I hope your having fun." A voice said. I turned. Mom and Daddy.

"You are in so much trouble young lady." Daddy said. Mom said nothing.

"Daddy it was just once. I was sick the other time." I said.

"You were _hungover_!" He said venom seeping into his voice.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." I cried. Tears started falling down my face.

"Fabian, ease up. It's not like we were any better. We did stuff like that." Mom said coming over and hugging me.

"We never got drunk!" Daddy said.

"Yes we have. Amber and Alfie bachlor and bachlorette parties? And we ditched classes so many times and other things." Mom trailed rubbing my back. Dad had his arms crossed still not buying it. I handed Sarah to mom and went over to Daddy.

"Please don't be mad. I'm sorry. It will never _ever_ happen again. I promise so much Daddy." I said. He cupped my face in his hands.

"It's ok. But I don't want to hear you're in trouble ever again. I didn't send you here to get in trouble. You are here to learn. If you do get in trouble again then first off you and Lukas are finished, second you are grounded and third I'm sending you to an all girls boarding school. Do you understand?" He said.

I've heard this threat before. It's meaningless. All except for the grounding. He will ground me. I've been grounded for a year before. What I did involved fire, Lexie, Ariana, Avalon, Lukas, breaking and entering, a hotel in Cancun and a stolen necklace. It's a long long story. I kissed Daddy's cheek and hugged him.

"Thank you Daddy!" I said. He kissed my head.

"No problem Katy." He said.

I love my daddy.


	14. AN about updates

_Hey, so I don't want to redo the whole story I'm just taking some stuff out of it. I'm just gonna make it better by deleting some chapters and doing better ones so it should be updated today. Sorry for the wait._


End file.
